New Year, New Drama, Old Friends
by themindofmine
Summary: Dean Winchester comes back into Eliot's life to ask for help in finding Sam's soul.  Eliot uses gifts he didn't even know he had.  Retrieval Specialest just got a whole knew meaning...and why does the keeper of hell look a lot like Sterling


A/N: Okay I got stuck after Christmas with Kenna and Eliot so here's some fluff to fill in and kill some time before the baby is born. It's a Supernatural cross over that has been eating away at my brain so now it's here for your enjoyment. As always I don't own anything but Kenna and an occasional Eliot fantasy.

New Year, New Drama

Old Friends

Chapter One

Kenna sat reading an old paperback novel Eliot had left lying around the house. It was something he'd read several times before and she wanted to know why the book held his interest so. She was on the second page when she figured it out. It was complicated, it was exhilarating and it was kind of sexy. The knock at the door made her look up. The clock on the mantel read three in the morning. Who the hell knocks on the door at three in the morning? Kenna stood, leaving the book on the sofa and grabbing the knife out of the butcher block on the counter. She looked through the peep hole and saw a man in a leather clad jacket.

"It's three in the morning buddy, some one better be dead."

"I'm looking for Eliot, Eliot Spencer." Kenna put the knife behind her back and opened the door a few inches.

"At three in the morning?" Kenna looked around the door.

"The dude doesn't sleep much past two if he sleeps at all." The man answered. Kenna had to admit if the man knew that about Eliot they might know each other.

"He's not here." Kenna opened the door and looked the man up and down. He was in his early thirties, sandy blond hair, and piercing green eyes. The man looked her up and down.

"Looks like our boy has been busy." The man leaned against the door frame. He eyed up her swollen belly and engorged breasts.

"You have thirty seconds to tell me who the hell you are and what the hell your doing here at three in the morning because if you know Eliot you know that his girlfriend has learned a thing or two from him so start talking." Dean looked at the woman with the knife in her hand.

"Dean Winchester." He stood straight. "Eliot helped with a job in Ohio once and I need his opinion on something that came up here in Boston."

"John's son?" Kenna asked.

"You knew my dad?"

"Of him. I heard stories." She looked at the man on the threshold. "Eliot owed John more than he could ever repay." Kenna knew that if Eliot had chapters of secrets the Winchesters had books of them. "Would you like to come in?"

"That would be nice."

"I'm Kenna." Dean's eyebrows rose.

"The Kenna?"

"Is there more than one of us?" She opened the door. Dean came in. "Can I get you a beer or a soda?"

"A beer would be great. When do you expect Eliot back?" Kenna went to the fridge and got a beer.

"By six." Opening the beer she handed it to him. "So you know who I am and I know who you are, should I ask what you want?"

"Just need something he has." He looked at the woman. "I can't believe you're here and you're having his baby." She sat across from him at the table.

"Who says the baby is his?" Kenna smiled.

"Ahhh, he said that you had a sassy mouth." Dean looked at her.

"He must really like you if he told you about me."

"I don't know about that but I know there was a ton of tequila involved." He took a sip of his beer. "It was a big pity party. Loves lost and all." The sound of the door knob turning made them both turn.

"I hope you all left on good terms." Kenna stood. The door opened. Eliot came in and threw his bag next to the coat rack.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He smiled as Kenna met him at the door. He took her in his arms and hugged her.

"We have company." Kenna whispered in his ear. Eliot looked over her shoulder and saw the man sitting at the table.

"Winchester?" Eliot looked surprised. Kenna felt all his muscles tense. "I thought I told you the last time you came around that it would be the last time."

"I need your help?"

"I'm done helping you. I did what I could and you still found a way to fuck it up." He pushed Kenna behind him.

"You have to admit it wasn't my entire fault." He raised his eye brows and took a swig of his beer.

"It was mostly your fault." Dean nodded.

"Okay, I'll take mostly." He looked at his friend. "It's good to see you found what you were looking for."

"Keep my life out of this. What do you need?"

"A little of that Creole voodoo you do so well."

"I heard about Sam. There's nothing I can do Dean. He's an empty vessel." Kenna looked at the two men. She knew some but not all of the things Eliot had seen and done all those years apart. Dean and Sam Winchester was one of those grey areas.

"I can leave you two alone if you like."

"Yeah, this might get messy." Eliot growled.

"I just waxed the floor so keep the blood loss to a minimum." She kissed his cheek and headed to the bedroom. "Nice meeting you Dean." Kenna said over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the beer." He said. Dean looked back at Eliot. "I like her." Eliot crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get out Dean."

"It's Sam, Eliot."

"It's always about Sam." Eliot went to the fridge and got himself a beer. "I like you both but this taking turns suffering shit is really getting old."

"Tell me about it. I liked it when we were just ridding the world of evil." Dean stood. "I just don't know where to go anymore. I'm at the end of my rope and all I want to do is get back to my life with Lisa and as long as my brother is walking around without a friggen' soul I can't find any peace." He went to the door. "I'm sorry this shit is beneath you now that you're all happily ever after here in bean town." Eliot watched the younger man throw his little tantrum.

"You done?" Eliot leaned on the counter. "I know where you're coming from man but I can't help you." He looked at Dean. "I have a woman who dies a little inside each time I walk out the door because she knows what I've seen and where I've been and it scares the hell out of her that I may not make it back home again. It took me two years, two fucking years to get back after I helped you the last time."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's a little late for sorry Dean." Eliot closed his eyes and cracked his neck. "Just get out. I'm really sorry about Sam but I have a good woman and a kid on the way and can't take the risks I used to." He looked up at the sound of the bedroom door opening. Kenna stood in the door way with one of his flannel shirts and a pair of leggings.

"He needs help Eliot. Help with his brother. His family." She looked twelve, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kenna you don't understand."

"I understand that your friend has come to ask for help and what you told me about the Winchester's that's a pretty big leap for him."

"My father killed himself because he was messing with what he wants me to mess with Kenna. It drove him over the edge."

"He was weak. He didn't know what he could do or how to control it." She walked over to him. "You're stronger than he ever was." Taking his face in her hands she looked him in the eye. "John saved you so you could find me again. Don't you owe it to him to find what Sam has lost?"

"I go dark side Kenna I may not get back." She smiled.

"Do you really think that?" He looked in her brown eyes. She had believed in him like no other person had. Kenna hadn't flinched when he told her about the Winchesters and the family business of demon hunting. She almost looked like she now understood some unexplained things. "I know that what you went through with John and what happened when you tried to help Dean the last time took a lot out of you but Eliot it also made you the man you are." He looked at Dean.

"You can bunk in the spare room and we will discuss whatever it is you want from me after the sun comes up." Eliot took his beer and headed into the bedroom.

"Thank you." Dean said to Kenna. She turned to him and had a knife to his throat before he could blink.

"You fuck him up and I will kill you, don't think I won't." The blond threw the knife on the counter, turned around and followed Eliot into the bedroom.

"I think you made him piss himself." He was waiting for her inside the door. Eliot took her into his arms and slid his hands down her back. Even nearly nine months pregnant she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

"I think your right." She leaned in and kissed him. Running her hands down his shoulders, arms and back.

"My right knee." He whispered against her lips.

"What?"

"The only thing that I might have done any damage to." He smiled.

"You know this is the right thing to do."

"Kenna the last time I played this game it messed me up."

"You also said you were in a bad place when you went after those things." He looked at her.

"You're okay with all this?"

"The fact that there are ghosts, angels, and demons oh my." She said sarcastically as she pushed away from him and sat on the bed. "Eliot, I know you think I'm still that little girl with the dirty face that busted into your life twenty odd some years ago but I've been in the big bad world and I know that it isn't all cupcakes and teddy bears."

"There goes that smart mouth again." Eliot pulled off his sweatshirt and his t-shirt. "I've only tried it three times in my life Kenna and twice…twice I came inches away from not coming back." Kenna leaned back on her elbows.

"Why didn't you ever tell me your grandma was a Creole medicine woman?"

"You knew she was a witch." He slid off his boots and jeans.

"A witch and a medicine woman are two different things."

"Not in my book." Taking off his watch he threw it on the dresser. "If I do this I want you as far away from it as possible."

"Eliot I want to be there. I can help bring you back if things go wrong."

"Kenna, I'm not asking, I'm telling." He sat down on the bed. "I could hurt you and the baby."

"You could never hurt me." She ran her hand down his arm. He leaned over and ran his hand over her stomach. He got a solid kick in response. "She missed you." Kenna said.

"How about you?" He looked into her eyes. "Did you miss me?"

"You know I did." They had two whole weeks after Christmas off. They had spent New Year's Eve with the crew and then taken a few days before that to go to Kentucky. Then Nate wanted Eliot to be at home for the January doctor's appointment and Sophie had one a few days later so they had a great two week vacation and now it was back to the grind and a whole week apart.

"Nate's going to ask questions."

"We have twenty-four hours. He has been good about keeping up his end of the deal." Eliot took a deep breath and laid his head back.

"You do know that this is a really, really bad idea." He looked at her.

"John would do it for you."

"Kenna, John Winchester is dead. Killed by something you don't even want to imagine."

"And one son is lost and the other is asking for your help. You are stronger than you have ever been. Physically and mentally. I know it takes a lot out of you but if you can save Sam, you can save the Winchesters." Eliot pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I hope this isn't going to be the worst decision I ever made." Kenna smiled.

"I promise, it won't be." She kissed him as she rolled on top of him and straddled him. "Let's forget about all this for a little while and concentrate on this." Kenna leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"I'm all for that." He didn't mention the Winchesters or witches for a very long time.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"She's everything you said she was." Dean said over his coffee cup.

"She's a hell of a lot more than I ever knew." Eliot looked at the closed bedroom door. "Kenna seems to think I'll be able to do this without going all dark side on her."

"You didn't the last time."

"Did you not see what did happen?"

"There were six demons a werewolf and vampire waiting for you the last time." Dean looked at his friend. "She's worth coming back for man. I can't believe you're having a kid. Dad would have loved to see that."

"Yeah, John was always big on family." Eliot remembered the stories John had told him about Dean and Sam long before he had met them. "How's Lisa?"

"Not talking to me."

"Because of Sam?"

"That and…well there was the fact that I went to see while I was turning vamp."

"You what?" Eliot was over the counter and had a knife at Dean's throat before his coffee cup hit the counter.

"God what is it with you people and knives. I was bitten but Samuel and Sam found a cure."

"A cure for reversing the bite of a vampire?"

"I guess when you're out of the game as long as you've been, new things pop up." Eliot let Dean go and he threw the knife on counter.

"We do this and you and your brother lose my name and number."

"Already lost." Eliot knew that this wasn't going to be easy but if it meant settling things with the Winchesters he would do just about anything. He always knew you couldn't out run your past but he was hoping it would have stayed hidden a whole lot longer.


End file.
